Forest Fun
by Emmettlover01
Summary: Bella and Jasper have a little fun in the forest. ;D  All credit goes to one of my besties Riri for writing this story, I just typed it. :D


J(POV)

We dashed through the woods together looking for the last kill of the day. Bella was running behind me, letting me take the lead. Out of the blue I felt a twinge of lust come from behind me. I came to a halt and turned to look at the beautiful vampire behind me. She smiled cheek to cheek and held her hands behind her back swaying her chest. Her breasts stuck out so I could see her hard nipples beneath her shirt. Now she wasn't the only one with lust on the mind. I let out a growl and crouched down ready to pounce. She held out a finger signaling me to wait. I paused and held stone still. She gracefully strolled over to me and bent down to me ear. I could see her cleavage in her shirt and it took everything i had not to attack her.

Then she wispered ever so lightly, "You'll have to catch me first."

And she was gone. I wasted no time letting a fierce growl rip through my teeth and taking off after her. I followed her scent through the trees until I saw her from behind. I sped up. I could see her ass moving back and forth in her shorts as we ran. She looked behind her and giggled. I got close enough to reach her and grabbed but she slipped out and giggled again. I tried again and had her this time. I tackled her to the ground stradling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. She giggled even more and playfully struggled to get away. But my grip was tight and there was no way she was getting out. I smiled, triumphant.

"What am I going to do with you my Bella?" I teased.

"Your right Jasper... I was pretty bad to run away like that. I suppose I deserve to be punished." She teased back.

Oh so she was going to play THAT GAME. I put on my GAME face.

"You are a bad girl Isabella... and you're going to pay for it."

By this time I was bathing her in lust that it added to my own. I came down to crash my lips to hers. She melted under me, no longer tense. I attacked her lips, her neck, and her chest. I finally got to those breasts that had been teasing me before. Having my hands still pinning hers above her head, I ripped her shirt with my teeth. I heard her suck in a deep breath. My erection was already prominet upon the sight of her pefect naked breasts. I grinded it against her and she moaned lightly. I wasted no time, putting my mouth on her. I swallowed her right breast sucking almost violentley. I slowly released her with my mouth and came to suck on her nipple. Biting slightly with my teeth just how she liked it.

She arched her back into my mouth, shooting out a wave of lust mixed with pleasure. It made me so horny, I just wanted to take her then and there. My hard cock straining against my pants came to the front of mind. But I pushed it away. I wasn't done with her yet.

I moved to her other breast,running my tongue around her light pink nipple before taking her into my mouth. I licked and sucked at her breast and nipple. I bit her hard nipples often and every time she would send out a wave of pleasure nearly incapacitating me. I moved back and forth between Bella's right and left breasts, increasing her sexy moans. I moved her tiny wrists into one hand. I brought my left hand down so I could lean up and watch her face as i massaged her. I played with her hard pink nipples, pinching them between my fingers. I knew how much Bella loved it. Her eyes would flutter shut and a sexy purr would come from her throat. Not to mention the pleasure she illuminated. I could tell she was practically starving for more downstairs.

Bella shifted her hips under me, clenching and unclenching her legs, trying to provide some relief for herself, but only increasing her lust. Fuck I could only imagine how hot her pussy was at the moment. My hard cock somehow became harder, imagining myself in her tight pussy. This time I didn't ignore it. I ran my hand down her stomach reaching her shorts quickly and not pausing to rip them off. I ran my fingers around her stomach and tracing her thighs. She bit her lip and groaned, lifting her hips. She tried again, pleading me to quit teasing.

"Now, now Isabella. You have been a very bad girl. I don't think you deserve a reward..."

"Uhhh..." Bella groaned again louder, putting her bottom lip in a pout and staring at me.

It was so cute I reached up and kissed her. At first it was light, but then I put more depth into it. I could feel her perfect lips moving against mine. She opened her lips and let her tongue slide out to touch my lips. I let her and opened my mouth, so my tongue could meet hers. She ran her tongue along mine and took my bottom lip between her teeth. She gently pulled on it, getting a growl from my throat. Bella knew how hot that made me.

I pulled away and before she could blink, I shoved my two free fingers into her pussy.

"Uh-hoh!" she gasped in relief and suprise.

"Oh Jazz..." she moaned.

I barely heard her. I was too preoccupied with the feeling of her tight pussy around my fingers. I supressed my own slight moan. I slowly withdrew my fingers from her pussy, watching them slide out. Only my tips were in. Bella writhed under me, arching off the ground.

"Remember your punishment Isabella..." I warned.

She moaned a little and whimpered , still writhing under my slight touch. Then ever so slowly I slid my fingers back in fully, going as ddeep as I could. I let a breath out. My erection was throbbing against my pants. I slid my fingers all the way out.

"Nooo..." Bella complained, pleading at me with her eyes.

I just smiled and continued. I reached my free hand down to rip my own pants off.

As soon as Bella saw my hard cock she seemed to understand. She reached up how much she could with me holding her arms. She took my T-shirt in her teeth and ripped. We were both fully naked now, gazing at each others bodies. I let go of my extreme want now and let my feeling take her over as hers has taken me over.

"Ohhh!" Bella gasped in suprise.

We went on like that for a minute. I sucked in her want and mine and sent them back to her just as hard. We let it over whelm us both. Soon though, she became impatient. A loud growl erupted from her and I couldn't wait any longer either.

I realeased her wrists and leaned up to kiss her. It was short and sweet. I then flipped her over.

"Get on your hands!" I orederd, we were still playing our game.

Bella did as told without hesitation. She wanted this as bad as I did. Her round perfect ass was sticking up in the air, waiting for me to make my move. My cock throbbed at the sight. I got on my knees right behind her. I placed my tip at her pussy's entrance. I shuddered at the wettness dripping out, ready for me to enter. But first I leaned over her. I rubbed my head back and forth over her pussy several times, rubbing the wettness around.

"Jasper please..." Bella begged.

"What do you want, my Bella?" I asked.

"I... I..." She stumbled over her words, incapacitated by lust..."I want your cock inside me!" She cried out

She pushed me over the edge. I straightened up and shoved myself inside her.

"Oh Jasper!" She screamed.

I let out my own ,oan at the feeling. Her tight wet pussy swallowed me perfectly, clenching around my huge cock. I shuttered violently from the pleasure from both her and me. But I wanted more still. I grabbed her hips with both of my now free hands. I slid out slowly and then shoved myself back in hard. I pushed as deep as is I could go revealing at the pleasure. I didn't stop. I directed her hips, rocking them to meet my greedy thrusts. I pushed my cock in and out of her tiny pussy. I was well aware of the twigs and leaves of the forrest floor crunching beneath us.

I pounded into her hard and fast. Bella's slight moans echoed my pleasure each time. She wasn't getting nearly enough punishment. I thrust as hard as I could, raising my hand to slap her little perfect ass. It echoed through the forest.

"Oh!" She gasped out.

I smacked hert again.

"Harder." She commanded.

That made me growl. I spanked her harder and reached my other hand up to grab her gorgeous brown hair. I pulled hard. Her head jerked back as I continued to pound her.

"Oh god Isabella..."

But I wasn't done yet. I resisted my urge to cum inside her at that moment.

I pulled out of her, recieving a growl from Bella. She woouldn't have to wait long. I flipped her over and grabbed her glorious naked body off the ground, catching another view of her breasts. She willingly came, I lifted her up so our sexes met again. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, but I didn't enter her yet. She tried to push down on me, but I didn't let her. I merely reached up tp peck her on the lips. She groaned from want. I couldn't deny her long.

I cought sight of a strong tree. I growled and pushed Bella up against it. I knew it wouldn't hurt her. She quickly realized what i was doing and a big smile stretched across her face. We weren't playing the game anymore. This time I would pound her with love.

"Jasper..."She wispered.

I smiled, for it was my name she wanted, my hard coc. With this I thrust myself into her again.

"Ohhh..." Bella moaned.

I picked up where i left off. I pushed myself deep inside her and then out again. I shoved my hard cock into her tight pussy over and over again. I went deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster.

"God Bella, it...feels...so...g-good."

She clenched herself around pussy getting tighter with every push. I looked down and watched myself slide in.

"Ohhh..." I moaned, I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jasper...I'm so close..." She moaned.

Our violent thrusts were rocking the tree, but our pleasure was too mush for us to care.

"God yes Bella I'm going to cum..."

Her wet pussy became tighter than ever,clenching around my throbbing cock. She was orgasming.

"Oh God Jasper! Ohhh!" Bella screamed.

The way she wrapped around me as I pushed into her at the same time sent me over the edge.

"Oh Bella! Ahhh!" I groaned loudly with her.

Fuck I'd never felt this good in my life. Everything I had shot out of me and into her, releasing everything I had... Felling so good. We both came to a close of our orgasms. We were panting uneeded breathes. My cock was still inside Bella. Her aftermath clenches keeping me hard.

I slowly pulled out out. We both groaned from our seperation. I let her slide down off of me. I collected our scattered clothes. We met again and kissed one last time before breaking away and smiling.

"So..." I said. "How about that last kill?"


End file.
